Verdammter Vortrag
by Brad-san
Summary: Nagi und Omi müssen zusammen ein Referat ausarbeiten, und obwohl sie sich nicht besonders leiden können, beginnt eine lustige Zeit - und Nagi muss den Vortrag halten. - PG-13, Slash, Abgeschlossen!


Titel: Verdammter Vortrag Teil: 1/1 =Abgeschlossen! Autor: Brad-san E-Mail: Brad-san@web.de Fanfiction: Weiß Kreuz Rating: PG-13 Warnung: lemon, com . Kommentar: Magi und Omi müssen zusammen ein Referat ausarbeiten, und obwohl sie sich nicht leiden können, haben sie eine lustige Zeit - und Nagi macht den Vortrag! Pairing: Omi/Nagi  
  
Disclaimer: Nix meine, nix Geld, nur Spaß!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~Verdammter Vortrag~*~*~*~  
  
"Also, ich werde euch heute einen Vortrag über das Kondom halten." Gott, wie er diesen Satz hasste. Jeder fing immer wieder mit diesem Satz an, aber ein besserer war auch ihm nicht eingefallen. Denn so etwas wie: 'Heute werdet ihr etwas über das Kondom lernen', oder 'Mein Referat befasst sich heute mit der Thematik: Das Kondom' klang einfach nur bescheuert oder streberhaft. Beides war er aber nicht.  
  
Er war ein Junge von fünfzehn Jahren, attraktiv, schwul und vor der schwierigsten Situation seines Lebens. Nein, nicht vor dem Ersten Mal, das hatte er in Verbindung mit diesem Problem hinter sich, sondern vor etwas weit aus schwierigerem: Vor einem Vortrag in Biologie.  
  
"Ein Kondom ist ein Verhütungsmittel, das vom Mann angewendet wird. Es verhindert Aids." Ein Raunen ging durch die Klasse. Na toll, wenn das schon so anfing... . Das konnte was werden. Warum hatte Omi nicht den Vortrag gehalten? Warum musste das ausgerechnet der schüchterne Nagi machen?  
  
"O.k. noch einmal. also, was denkt ihr, wenn ihr das Wort 'Kondom' hört? Sicher an so ein kleines ekeliges und glitschiges Ding, das einen zu Hause ganz schön in Verlegenheit bringen kann, wenn es die Mutter findet. Aber dieses kleine Ding kann weit aus mehr, als in Verlegenheit bringen. Zum Beispiel kann man es aufblasen, so als Luftballon nehmen. Als Wasserbomben auf alte Menschen werfen, oder auch mal als Haargummi verwenden. Doch leider bin ich beauftragt wurden über das Kondom als Schwangerschaftsverhütungsmittel zu reden, und kann mich nicht länger mit Partygestaltung aufhalten."  
  
Nach dem anfänglichen Murren mischte sich jetzt ein Kichern von einigen Mädchen dazu. Vielleicht wurde es doch noch interessant.  
  
Zuerst riss Omi ungläubig die Augen auf, dann schlug er sich mit der Hand vor die Stirn. Nein, bitte nicht, dachte er. Wenn Nagi diese Richtung beibehalten sollte. konnte Omi sich auf etwas gefasst machen. Nur er wusste, wie Nagi sein konnte. Hoffentlich verdarb er das aufwändig vorbereitete Referat nicht.  
  
"Was ist nun also ein Kondom? Für dieses kleine Dinge," sagte er und hielt dabei ein viereckiges Briefchen hoch. "gibt es viele Namen: Pariser, Verhüterli, Überzieher, Gummi, Präser und auch Lümmeltütchen. Sucht euch was aus - ich bleibe aber bei Kondom. Es ist das älteste Verhütungsmittel überhaupt. Schon im alten Rom wurde es verwendet, nur da war es kein Latex, und es war auch nicht sechs Mal dünner als Haut, es erfüllte aber die gleiche Funktion, auch wenn es aus Schweinedarm war."  
  
Einige Äh-Rufe gingen durch die Klasse. Es war so wunderschön nachvollziehbar, was die Klasse gerade dacht und fühlte.  
  
"Natürlich war der Darm ausgewaschen!" Einige Klassenkammeraden seufzten erleichtert auf. Es machte doch immer wieder Spaß etwas gemein zu sein.  
  
"Im Gegensatz zu damals gibt es die Kondome heute in vielen verschiedenen Formen, Farben und Geschmacksrichtungen." Geschickt holte er ein rot-braunes Kondom aus der Verpackung und zeigte es herum. Wiederum gab es leises Kichern zu hören. Der Grund dafür war, dass das eigentliche Reservoir verdächtig nach einem Katzenkopf aussah.  
  
Während Nagi das Kondom ausführlich und ohne Regung zeigte, wurde Omi rot. Warum hatte er sich nur mit Nagi zusammengetan, um diesen verdammten Vortrag zu machen? Wer war dafür verantwortlich?  
  
~*~*~*~Flashback~*~*~*~ Die blonde Lehrerin erklärte gerade wie der Menstruationszyklus funktionierte und wie dabei die Hormone LH und FSH wirkten. Es war zu Ende der Stunde hin, da sagte sie: "Bald kommen wir zu der Schwangerschaft und danach zur Schwangerschaftsverhütung. Ich vergebe jetzt Vorträge, die bis dahin ausgearbeitet werden: Temperaturmethode, Kalendermethode, ., Pille und Kondom."  
  
Nach und nach meldeten sich die Schüler und nahmen ihren Vortrag entgegen. Nagi übernahm das Referat für das Kondom und Omi blieb so als Einziger übrig. "Tsukiyono, was ist mit dir?" "Ähm. ich." Nach kurzem Überlegen sagte sie dann: "Ich glaube, du hattest du doch auch bei der Pille gemeldet." Heftig schüttelte Omi den Kopf. "Na dann. gehst du mit zu Naoe!"  
  
Super, zu Naoe!? Kuso! Das konnte ja lustig werden.  
  
~*~*~*~Flashback-Ende~*~*~*~  
  
".Samen auf, und verhindert somit, dass der Samen in die Scheide der Frau gelangt. Diese Methode ist sicher, der Peal-Index beträgt 2- 10 %. Allerdings kann das Kondom vergessen werden, reißen oder möglicher Weise Samen durchlassen. Ansonsten zeigen Gütesiegel die Qualität von Markenprodukten."  
  
Omi lauschte seinem Vortragspartner still, aber desinteressiert. Eben weil er den Vortrag mit Nagi detailliert ausgebaut hatte. Ein leichter Rotschimmer belegt dabei seine Wangen.  
  
*  
  
Nagi blickte stutzend auf sein Blatt Papier, das er in den leicht zitternden Händen hielt. Er war viel zu aufgeregt. Natürlich zeigte er das nicht, aber er hätte sich gewünscht, dass Omi diesen verdammten Vortag hielt, oder zumindest mit vor der Klasse stand. Aber das ging ja nicht, schließlich hatte er ja verloren.  
  
".Was auf die nächste Frage schließen lässt: Woher bekommt man Kondome?" für die Klasse unsichtbar, aber für Nagi deutlich fühlbar schoss ihm förmlich die Röte ins Gesicht, wenn er daran dacht, wie das mit dem Kondome Besorgen war.  
  
~*~*~*~Flashback~*~*~*~ Er stand vor einer schweren Frage. Nämlich der, wo er am Besten unauffällig diese kleinen, verfluchten Gummis herbekommen konnte. Theoretisch wusste er es schon, nur praktisch sah das Ganze anders aus. Und da Omi unbedingt darauf bestanden hatte, dass es keine Automaten-Kondome waren, musste er, Nagi Naoe, nun sich blöderweise zur Apotheke gehen.  
  
Er. Er, ein kleiner, süßer Junge - fünfzehn Jahre und doch so unschuldig musste diesen blöden Job übernehmen, während wahrscheinlich Omi sich wälzend vor Lachen zu Hause am Boden lag. Wenn er sich nur vorstellt, wie die dicke Frau ihn komisch anschauen würde, weil er nach Kondomen verlangte.  
  
Letztendlich war er angekommen und verlangte nun nach den gewünschten Verhüterlis. Die hübsche, junge Frau lächelte ihn ermutigend an, als sie ihm die Zwanziger-Packung Kondome gab. Er bezahlte rasch und verschwand so schnell wie möglich.  
  
~*~*~*~Flashback-Ende~*~*~*~  
  
"Man kann sie überall kaufen. In Apotheken und Drogerien, in Supermärkten und an Tankstellen. Auf manchen Toiletten und an Hauswänden befinden sich Automaten, wo man ebenfalls welche kaufen kann. Allerdings sollte man bei den dort gekauften Kondomen auf das Verfallsdatum und Gütesiegel achten. Und bei Versicherungen (in Deutschland z.B. AOK), oder Organisationen (ebenfalls in Deutschland z.B. Profamila) bekommt man Kondome kostenlos!"  
  
Pfff, diese Hürde war geschafft. Nun standen nur noch fünf Themen, zwei davon peinlich, an. Dann hätte er diesen verdammten Vortrag geschafft. Das ganze Referat war ein voller Reinfall, vielleicht wäre es nicht einmal so schlimm gewesen, hätte er es alleine gemacht, nur Tsukiyono musste ja auch unbedingt ihm zugeteilt werden.  
  
"Weiter geht es mit den Vor- und Nachteilen, wobei beide Seiten gegeneinander abgewogen werden müssen, um zu sehen, ob es nun für einen geeignet ist."  
  
Wie er Erörtern liebte. Das hatte er im Japanisch-Unterricht gelernt, dreizehn Stunden damit verwendet, einen Aufsatz geschrieben und er konnte auch nicht wesentlich mehr als vorher. Aber das lag wohl eher daran, dass er auch schon vorher Leute von seiner Meinung überzeugen konnte, und das durch einen gekonnten Schoßhund-Blick. Doch dieser würde hier nicht helfen.  
  
"Ein Kondom lässt sich leicht anwenden, es ist aber danach mit einem unangenehmen Entfernen verbunden." Wenn er daran nur dachte. Er würde am liebsten Nasenbluten kriegen, oder aber im Boden versinken. "Es lässt sich ebenfalls leicht beschaffen und man kann es problemlos mit sich herumtragen. Aber nicht in der Hosentasche, da es dort ständiger Reibung und Wärme ausgesetzt ist. Also besser ist es, es in ein Fach des Portmonees zu verstauen." Als wäre das Teil riesig.  
  
"Wenn die Partner schon einige Erfahrung mit dem Anwenden des Kondoms haben, kann sich das Überziehen mit in das Liebesspiel einbauen lassen. Aber bei unerfahrenen Paaren kann es die Kohabitation möglicherweise unterbrechen."  
  
Nagi war zum Heulen zu mute. Er musste schon solche Fremdworte verwenden um von seinem momentanen Gemütszustand abzulenken. Er stand vor der Klasse, wo ihm alle mit leuchtenden Ohren zuhörten, er selbst musste an die Aktion mit Omi denken und es war einfach nur zum Verzweifeln.  
  
"Das einzige Verhütungsmittel für den Mann ist das Kondom, aber um es anzuwenden braucht es einige Übung!"  
  
Übung!? Er hatte es sich auf jeden Fall einfacher vorgestellt.  
  
"Und was ist mit Viagrah?" Blöderweise rief das ein Mitschüler nun hinein. Warum konnten nicht wenigstens seine Mitschüler verstehen wie es ihm ging?  
  
"Nun, ähm. Viagrah war etwas anderes. Das verwenden zwar auch Männer, ist aber eher für das Gegenteil gedacht." Stirnrunzeln und offensichtlich nicht so zufrieden mit der Antwort, ließ sich der Schüler wieder zurück sinken.  
  
"Weiter also, ähm." Der Zwischenruf hatte ihn aus dem Konzept gebracht. "Das Kondom hat keinerlei Nebenwirkungen, es sei denn sie oder er verträgt Latex nicht, beziehungsweise hat eine Latex-Allergie. Jedoch gibt es auch Paare, die das Kondom als störend empfinden, diese müssen dann auf andere Verhütungsmittel zurückgreifen. Und zu guter Letzt, schützt es vor Geschlechtskrankheiten wie Aids und Tripper, und natürlich vor der ungewollten Schwangerschaft. Aber immer wieder, bei jedem Koitus muss daran gedacht werden und es muss angewendet werden."  
  
Es war wirklich einfacher Fremdwörter zu benutzen, als da zu sagen 'Geschlechtsakt'. Nur noch drei Themen, es ging ja wirklich dem Ende zu. Dann könnte er sich endlich setzten und müsste nicht mehr in dieser besch.eidenen Lage sein.  
  
Nach einem tiefen Durchatmen sprach Nagi weiter: "Kondome sind eigentlich für jeden geeignet. Für Jeden, der Spaß am Sex hat, es oft macht, experimentierfreudig ist und wechselnde Partner hat." Hatte er das gerade gesagt? Oh, Oops!  
  
".oder auch nur einen festen Partner. Wenn man schneller mal die Liebhaber tauscht, ist es sehr nützlich als Infektionsschutz. Auch unter Jugendlichen ist es sehr beliebt, weil es sich leicht anwenden lässt und relativ billig ist. Ebenfalls ist es geeignet für Paare, die sich in der Stillzeit befinden." Äh, war da nicht was falsch an diesem Satz? "Ähm, ich meinte für Paare, bei denen sich die junge Mutter in der Stillzeit befindet. Und natürlich auch für Frauen, bei denen der Zyklus sehr unregelmäßig ist. Denn da funktioniert die Kalendermethode nicht sonderlich gut, weil das Ergebnis nur zwei-drei Tage Sex verspricht."  
  
O.k. Nagi, du machst das ausgezeichnet. Kein Grund zur Panik. Ein, zwei Versprecher können jedem passieren. Nur weiter machen und sich nichts anmerken lassen.  
  
"Die Kosten betragen in etwas pro Stück zwischen 0,20E und 1,50E" [1]  
  
Nein, nicht das. Nicht der letzte Punkt. Bitte. Kann sich denn nicht ein großes Loch auftun und so gnädig sein ihn zu verschlingen? Jetzt gab es nur drei Möglichkeiten was passieren könnte. Erstens, er würde wie verrückt anfangen zu kichern. Zweitens er würde nur alles stotternd rausbekommen, oder Drittens würde er bei dem Rückblick in Gedanken einen Ständer kriegen. Oder auch alles zusammen.  
  
"Die Anwendung ist relativ einfach, auch wenn es am Anfang nicht so schnell funktioniert. Um die Handhabung zu verdeutlichen, werde ich das Ganze mit einer Banane machen. Zuerst öffnet man die Folie vorsichtig mit den Fingern, nicht mit einer Schere oder ähnlichen scharfen Gegenständen. Danach nimmt man das Kondom aus der Packung, muss aber bei langen Fingernägeln aufpassen, dass das Kondom nicht beschädigt wird. Die Vorhaut des Gliedes muss dann ganz zurück gezogen werden und das Kondom wird auf die Spitze des steifen Gliedes gesetzt."  
  
Nagi schluckte schwer. Wenn das so weiterging, würde er hier bald wirklich in erregtem Zustand weiterreden müssen und Omi war so fern.  
  
"Das Reservoir, also den Zipfel, drückt man zusammen, damit später darin der Samen aufgefangen wird. Nun wird das Kondom ganz abgerollt. Nach dem Samenerguss und noch vor dem Erschlaffen des Gliedes wird das Kondom fest gehalten und das Glied samt Kondom herausgezogen. Damit beim Nachspiel kein Samen mehr am Glied ist, wird es gewaschen und das Kondom in den Hausmüll, nicht in die Toilette, geworfen. Kondome werden immer nur einmal benutzt!"  
  
"Sonst noch Fragen?" Er hoffte inständig nicht, das würde er nämlich nicht aushalten. Stumm schaute er in die glühenden, roten Gesichter seiner Mitschüler. Nur Omi grinste ihn frech an. "Kannst du die Banane herumgeben?"  
  
Nagi schaute wie eine Kuh, besser gesagt wie ein Bulle, wenn's donnert. Was sollte er? Nicht einmal Omi war mitleidig? Wie er diese Welt hasste. Mit zitternden Finger nahm er sie und gab es dem ersten Schüler, der diese überzogene Banane mit einem angewidertem und doch interessierten Gesichtsaudruck entgegennahm.  
  
"Gut gemacht Naoe. Sehr überzeugen und informieren. Ich gebe dir und Omi eine Eins," sagte die Lehrerin. Und während sie weitersprach ging Nagi auf seinen Platz neben Omi und brach dort erst einmal zusammen.  
  
"Ähm. Sensei. Ich glaube Naoe geht es nicht gut. Ich bringe ihn ins Krankenzimmer." Die Lehrerin nickte nut und redete dann weiter.  
  
In Krankenzimmer angekommen legte sich Nagi auf das Bett und Omi setzte sich zu ihm. "Hast du gut gemacht." Omi lächelte dabei und strich ihm eine der braunen Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. "Schon lustig, was wir alles für dieses Referat auf uns genommen haben, aber jetzt haben wir ja unsere Zensur und ." Omi küsste Nagi sanft auf dem Mund. "Ja, schon komisch. Aber ich würde es wieder machen. Schließlich habe ich dich dabei ja als Belohnung bekommen ."  
  
Sie küssten sich wieder und dachten dabei an die letzten Tag, wo sie den Vortrag ausgearbeitet hatten.  
  
~*~*~*~Flashback~*~*~*~ "Ah, Nagi. Gut, das du wieder da bist. Ich habe alle Informationen schon aus dem Netz ausgedruckt. Hast du die Kondome?" Omi saß an Nagis Schreibtisch und hatte bis vor wenigen Minuten noch auf der Tastatur herumgehauen, um an Informationen zu kommen. Bis Nagi wieder da war.  
  
Nagi stand mit geröteten Wangen an der Tür und kam nur langsam auf Omi zu. 'Süß.' dachte Omi und kicherte leise. "Ich hab die blöden Teile," antwortete Nagi verspätet. "Gut, jetzt brauchen wir nur noch Eins, das eine 'komische' Form hat. Du weißt schon."  
  
Nagi nickte verstehen und ging zum zweiten Mal heute aus der Tür. Kurz darauf traf er auf Brad und fragte ihn mit glühenden Ohren nach Kondomen. "Denkst du, das du die schon brauchst?" Klar, er hatte den falschen gefragt. Hätte er sich ja auch selber denken können, dass ein Bradley Crawford keine Kondome großzügig an einen kleinen, armen Jungen verteilt.  
  
"Geh mal zu Schuldig, der bestimmt ein paar für dich." Ermunternd klopfte Brad ihm auf die Schulter. Nein, Nagi wollte nicht zu dem Deutschen. Ganz einfach, weil der sonst wieder fragen würde, wer denn die Glückliche sei, und ob er denn nicht noch etwas zu jung wäre dafür. Und dann müsste Nagi ihm eine riesenlange Story erzählen. Nein, er wollte definitiv nicht zu dem Deutschen, aber er brauchte das eigenartige Teil nun mal.  
  
Zaghaft klopfte er schließlich doch an der Türe zu Schuldigs Zimmer. "Du, Schuldig. Ich brauche mal ein Kondom, das irgendwie so ne komische Form hat." Schuldig fing an zu lachen. Klein Nagi wollte doch wirklich ein Gummi von ihm. "Und an was für '´ne komische Form' hattest du gedacht?"  
  
Nagi trat von einem Fuß auf den Anderen und er fühlte sich unwohl in seiner Haut. "Na ja, eins halt, was nicht so ´ne typische Kondom-Form hat." Schuldig stand von seinem Bett auf, auf dem er gerade noch gesessen hatte und ging zu seinem Nachtisch. Während er darin wühlte, fragt er: "Und, wer ist die Glückliche? Bist du nicht eigentlich noch zu jung dafür?"  
  
Nagi könnte Heulen, kein mitleidiger deutscher, der ihm einfach nur gewünschtes Teil gab und keine Fragen stellte. Nein, natürlich musste er fragen. "Omi und ich machen einen Vortrag in Bio und dazu brauchen wir nun mal Kondome."  
  
Schuldig kam zurück mit drei bunten Briefchen und überreichte sie grinsend dem Kleinen. "Soso, ein Junge - und dafür braucht ihr gleich ´ne Zwanziger- Packung?! Viel Spaß beim Üben!!" Schnell riss Nagi ihm die Kondome aus der Hand, murmelte ein unverständliches 'Danke' und beeilte sich in sein Zimmer zu kommen.  
  
*  
  
Es war schon Abends, als sie alle Informationen durchgegangen waren und zusammengefasst hatten. Nur stellte sich jetzt die Frage, wer den Vortrag hielt.  
  
"Sag mal, kannst du dir das vorstellen, das ist doch irgendwo Wähgs ," gab Nagi von sich. "Denkst du? Ich würde mal sagen, kann doch auch erotisierend sein, wenn du dir vorstellst, wie deine Freundin dir den Gummi überzieht." Nagi verzog sein Gesicht. "Oh, Verzeihung. Ich hab nicht dran gedacht, dass du Frauen nicht magst. - Und was wäre, wenn ich's mache?"  
  
'Na dann Prost, Mahlzeit!' Wie konnte Omi ihm nur so ein verlockendes Angebot machen? Oh, mist. 'Omi schau bitte mal kurz weg, bitte!' Aber den Gefallen tat Omi ihm nicht, stattdessen schaute er genau auf Nagis Schoß, wo sich seine Hose etwas wölbt. Na da könnte er auch weitermachen.  
  
Sanft strich er den Oberschenkel nach oben und Nagi versuchte verzweifelt seine Beine zusammen zu pressen, was zur Folge hatte, dass es ihn noch mehr anmachte.  
  
"Hattest du schon einmal ein Kondom drüber?" Fragt Omi leise an seinem Ohr. Errötet schüttelte Nagi den Kopf. "Gut, ich auch nicht. Wie wär's, wie machen ein kleines 'Spiel' und wer verliert, hält den Vortrag. Einverstanden?" Der Jüngere machte ein zustimmendes Geräusch und Omi fing an zu erklären, wir es sich die Sache vorgestellt hatte. Wer als Erstes sich ein Kondom übergezogen hatte, hatte gewonnen. Sollte Einer kneifen, müsste er den Vortrag machen.  
  
Die Sache gefiel Nagi anscheinend nicht so gut, aber was sollte er machen. Von vornherein aufgeben, und dann den Vortrag machen müssen, nein. Als einzigen Einwand sagte er: "Aber. was ist mit dir? Du hast doch kei." Omi lächelte ihn nur zuckersüß an und gab ihm dann mit einer knappen Kopfbewegung zu verstehen, dass er mal in Richtung seiner Hose schauen sollte. Nagi errötete noch mehr; insofern das möglich war.  
  
"O.k.?" Der Jüngere nickte. "Na dann, auf die Plätze, fertig, los!" Beide zog ihre Hosen aus und versuchten dann so gut es ging dieses blöde Briefchen aufzubekommen. Das Tolle war aber, wenn man nasse Hände und Finger hatte, ging das nun mal nicht so gut. Nach wahrscheinlich einer Ewigkeit hatte es Omi geschafft sich dieses kleine, grüne Ding überzuziehen. "Fertig!" Rief er, während Nagi noch immer verzweifelt das Kondom anzulegen.  
  
Mit einem missgelaunten Ausruf warf er den Gummi in eine Ecke und sah den nun grinsenden Omi an. "Du musst das Referat machen." Das war nun Nagis geringste Sorge. Er stand halb nackt, erregt zusammen mit einem weiteren geilen , attraktiven Jungen im Zimmer und wurde grinsen angesehen.  
  
"Warte, komm ich helfe dir." Sagt Omi superfreundlich und Nagi schüttelte nur energisch den Kopf. "Ach komm schon." Mehr oder weniger begeistert ließ er sich zum Bett schupsen und Omi nahm ein rotes Lümmeltütchen aus der Verpackung.  
  
"Nagi, entspann dich und leg dich hin. Ich wird dir schon nicht wehtun." Mit einem skeptischen Blick in Richtung Omi ließ er sich dann nach hinten plumpsen und wartete darauf, was Omi nun machen würde.  
  
Der nahm das Kondom und zog das Kondom wie auf der Packung beschrieben über. Mehrere Male hörte er dabei ein Stöhnen von Nagi. Als er es schließlich geschafft hatte, blickte er in das rote Gesicht von Nagi. Der hatte bereits die Augen nur noch auf Halbmast und keuchte ab und zu.  
  
Omi lächelte in sich hinein und fing dann an Nagis hartes Glied zu massieren. Nagis Keuchen und Stöhnen wurde lauter und dann entschloss sich Omi ihn weiter oral zu befriedigen. Das Kondom schmeckte nach Himbeere und er hätte eigentlich gewettet, dass Rot nach Erdbeere schmeckt. Aber er wurde eines Besseren belehrt.  
  
Kurz bevor Nagi kam sagte er: "Omi. warte!" Verwundert richtete sich Omi auf, Nagi musste ja ganz schöne Selbstbeherrschung haben, wenn er jetzt noch aufhören wollte. "Du. du bist doch auch." Omi versiegelte Nagis Lippen mit einem Kuss. "Omi, darf ich. Ich meine ich würde dich." Wieder verschloss Omi seine Lippen mit einem Kuss, diesmal aber fordernder und drehte sich dann so, dass er unten lag.  
  
Nach kurzer Zeit war Omi vorbereitet und Nagi tief in ihm. Für beide das erste Mal und sogar gut. Beide kamen zum Orgasmus und ihre Kondome füllten sich mit der milchig-weißen Flüssigkeit. Während des Entfernen des Kondoms machten beide wohl eher angewiderte Gesichter, aber das gehörte nun einmal mit dazu.  
  
Mit einigen neuen Erfahrungen machten sie sich wieder an das Referat um es nun noch mit wichtigen Ergänzungen zu erweitern. Und schon wie Schuldig gesagt hatte, hatten sie viel Spaß beim Üben und übrig blieben zwei Kondome: Eins mit dem Katzenkopf und eins zum überziehen für die Banane. Vielleicht war es doch ganz praktisch, dass Omi Nagi zugeteilt wurde. und dass er eine Zwanziger-Packung gekauft hatte.  
  
~*~*~*~Flashback-Ende~*~*~*~  
  
Die Ärztin kam nun schließlich in das Zimmer und was sie sah, ließ sie schreien. Zwei Jungen, übereinander liegend, halb ausgezogen und sich wild knutschend.  
  
Tja, so war das, wenn man unfreiwillig zu einem Referat zugeteilt wird und es zusammen ausarbeitet.  
  
~*~*~*~Ende~*~*~*~  
  
Über Kommentare freue ich mich immer!! Positiv als auch negativ.  
  
Cu, Brad-san ^.^ 


End file.
